


Ice candles

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Birthday, M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira's so connected to the world of pokemon and he's an honest mystery to Yusuke. Trouble and adventures follow him but Yusuke can't leave him alone.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 30





	Ice candles

“How do you keep getting in here.” Yusuke slid out of his bed to finish opening the window that Akira had already began to open. “The day sensei catches you Akira-“

“In a few months no one is going to be able to tell me anything.” Akira laughed as he easily slipped through Yusuke’s window. He softly landed on the floor before he looked around with a laugh. “And I had a feeling you would be up early.”

“Akira.” Yusuke ran his hands through his hair. “We’re on the third floor. How do you keep doing this?” he closed the window behind Akira and sighed when his lamp was flicked on. “Are you trying to get the attention of everyone in the house?”

“Well… no. just wanted to see for a second so I can grab a few things.” Akira’s voice was soft as he moved to Yusuke’s closet. “And you kinda ruined my plan but I’m telling you happy birthday now.” He came back with Yusuke’s coat and some pants. “You need to get changed.”

“Get changed.” Yusuke muttered. “Meaning we’re going somewhere at three thirty in the morning.” He watched Akira pick through his shirts and sighed. “Akira I’m not going out there without taking a bath at least.”

“You’ll get us caught.” Akira snickered. “That room next to yours? They’ll hear you taking a bath. If you need to be clean so badly I can get us in somewhere safe.” He mused. “But we gotta get moving Yusuke. If I know that old sensei of yours he’s going to make today a huge parade if he does anything at all. I wanted to get my stuff in first.”

“Akira.” The smile that Akira gave him made his heart warm. “Let me get my bags and at least grab one of my pokeballs. Knowing you we’ll end up somewhere deserted.”

“You know me so well.” Akira laughed as he reopened Yusuke’s bedroom window. Yusuke eyed him suspiciously and Akira snickered. “You want to go through the front door? With me? Really Yusuke?” That cocky smile of his. Yusuke sighed before he went to his closet and pulled out his thickest pair of boots.

“And you wonder why everyone says you’re up to no good.” Yusuke pulled on everything before he checked for his gloves and his bags. A moment to choose which Pokémon needed to accompany him. He only had two and he doubted Akira would get them in that much trouble. He glanced at the self-assured way Akira leaned on the wall before he decided both Pokémon were absolutely necessary after all. Eevee would be glad to be included if anything.

“Come on Yusuke.” Akira stood before the window and stretched out his hand. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.” Akira’s hand was warm in his. The moment their hands touched Yusuke was filled with warmth and excitement. Akira’s entire life was filled with adventures. Yusuke had thought all he wanted to do was stay learn and paint but Akira had changed that.

The world of Pokémon that made Akira so excited. The things he knew and the things that he did. Yusuke thought he had known the path he should tread but Akira had changed that. He had stolen Yusuke off that path without anyone noticing.

He had also stolen his heart but- that was something Yusuke had not brought up yet. It had been a long slow eventual fall. From watching amused as Akira interacted with wild Pokémon. To realizing that Yusuke wanted to be where Akira was. He loved the world that Akira loved and he wanted to capture it on canvas but he wanted to capture the trainer that never seemed to stand still.

“You trust me.” Akira laughed as he slung one leg outside the window. “Then fall with me. We’ll be fine.” Yusuke’s heart pounded as he joined Akira. he couldn’t see anything on the ground as he left one leg dangle out. He met Akira’s gaze as he held his hand before he and Akira tilted over the edge.

X

“How.” Yusuke shook his head. “Do you bewitch these Pokémon to do your bidding?” He was still pulling Mareep wool from his coat. “Are you some sort of Pokémon whisperer or something?” He understood why Akira had made him wear a coat. This far in the mountains was chilly. Akira had taken them off the normal path so already Yusuke was braced for something to happen.

“Huh.” Akira’s laugh was soft. “Or something.” He shook his head before he grabbed his hand and led Yusuke towards a large cluster of rocks. “Or something.” He cleared his throat before he turned to Yusuke. “We’re going in now. Your gift is inside. Something I found a while back… thought you might like to see it.”

“Now I’m half worried but curious.” Yusuke admitted as Akira led him to the cluster of rocks. To see the hole in the middle didn’t surprise him. What did surprise him was Akira’s Lucario grabbing Yusuke around the waist. “Akira?”

“I’m fine but you need some special handling.” Akira laughed as he sat down at the edge. “Take care of him Luca. That’s my best guy right there.”

“Akira-“ Too late because with a cocky laugh Akira had already dropped in. “We’re not going to do that.” Yusuke told the Lucario. That got him a huff and a firm shake no. “Thank goodness.” He sighed as he peered into the hole. He could see darkness but at the same time something was glowing deeply. It made him a little excited. “Let’s go.”

X

“Happy Birthday to you.” Akira laughed and sang from where he sat in the circle. “Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Yusuke.” The will-o-wisps threw the lighting in the cave. Yusuke was rooted where he stood. The greens bounced off the ice. The entire cavern was beautiful. There was even food. Akira had given him a hard present to top.

Mostly because Yusuke had no idea where he had found such strange Pokémon. Vulpix and ponytas. Also their evolutions. It was just that they were ice types and not fire. How had he- it was that mystery that lurked around Akira again.

“They are migrating.” Akira got to his feet after he finished singing. He patted a Vulpix before he pulled Yusuke into a tight hug. “I wanted to let you see this. They use the cave to migrate. It leads way up north can you believe it? There’s another path that leads under the sea Yusuke. All the way to another region. Isn’t that cool?”

“How do you even know that.” Yusuke caught Akira’s face in his hands. “You’re just so-“

“They told me.” He grinned. “Happy Birthday Yusuke. Isn’t this pretty? Isn’t this art worthy? I wanted to give you a memory that you’ll always lose your breath over.”

“You’re something else.” Yusuke shook his head as Akira leaned against him. “You do so much for me. You also enjoy shaking up my world view.”

“What can I say?” Akira cupped Yusuke’s face as his face went serious. “Anything for my best guy.” Maybe the one to make the first move should have been Akira but Yusuke’s couldn’t resist. He closed his eyes and kissed Akira liked he had been wishing to do for months. It was cold and sweet. Deep underground with a sight many couldn’t dream of Yusuke kissed the one he had fallen for. Happy Birthday to him. What could top this? Nothing.


End file.
